


just fucked up

by mxkingfisher



Series: family life [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, big bro logan, cursing, remus McSnaps, soft family time, uh oh, who you gonna call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkingfisher/pseuds/mxkingfisher
Summary: Remus finally shows Virgil his true colors.





	just fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag it as graphic violence because I didn't think it was that graphic, but it's worse than before so please be careful

“Wanna come over to my house? No one’s gonna be there.”

“Sure. I've missed spending time with you.”

Since Roman didn't want anyone to know that they were together, they didn't have many chances to kiss each other, meaning that whenever the chance did arise, there was a _lot_ of kissing involved. They hadn't spent time alone together in weeks, so now Virgil and Roman were at Roman's house, in Roman's bedroom, with Roman against the wall and Virgil's hands in his hair.

“Virgil is a top?” Came a voice from the doorway, and the boys jumped apart, staring in horror at Remus. “That changes things. Not in a bad way, though… I can definitely get behind that.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Roman asked, voice cracking and pitching.

“This is my house, Ro. How come you two didn’t ask _me_ to join? I’m more fun than The Little Prince.” Remus pouted. “Besides, the more the merrier, right?”

“The door was fucking locked?” Virgil glanced at Roman for confirmation.

“Yeah. He pulls this shit _all the time_. I have no fucking privacy, _ever_.”

A smile slowly crept onto Remus’ face. “Don’t be rude, Roman. I wouldn’t have to break in if you just told me things. Things like _this_. Now it makes sense why you're so defensive when it comes to Virgil.”

“I’m defensive when it comes to Virgil because you say gross shit about him!” Roman snapped.

“Calm down, Roman… before either of us does something we’ll regret.”

Roman’s hand went to his throat, remembering weeks prior. “Just… please leave us alone, Remus. And please don’t tell Mother and Father.”

“Or what?”

“What?”

“What’ll you do if I tell our parents? And what do you care if they find out? They’ve never been openly homophobic, you’re just a coward.” Remus looked at Virgil. “You wouldn't have to hide if you were with me, just saying. You could kiss me anytime. Honestly, you could do anything to me anytime, no matter how many people were around. Whatever you're into, Virge.” He winked.

“I think it's pretty clear that I'm not into you like that? Considering I’m… you know… with Roman?”

“We're twins, what's the difference except that he's lame and you very clearly like my jokes better?”

“Well, I just- I…” Virgil was frustrated that he couldn't find the words to explain it.

“Uh oh.” Remus grimaced. “Looks like Virge is unsure of his feelings. I know, I tend to make people question things about themselves that they thought was concrete. Like their sexuality. Or whether they're into some real kinky shit. Or, you know, if they like someone as much as they thought.”

“It's not like that,” Virgil mumbled, bangs falling over his face as he looked at the ground.

“Of course it's not, dear sweet Virgil.” Remus grinned.

“For once in your accursed _fucking_ existence, Remus, fuck off!” Roman charged Remus, but Remus grabbed his face long before he could reach him and pushed him hard to the ground. He landed flat on his back.

“If a fight is what you would like, Roman,” Remus said evenly, looking down at Roman lying on the ground, “a fight is what I will give you.” He grinned at Virgil. “Such a charmer, isn’t he?”

Roman scrambled to his feet, staring wide-eyed at Remus. “Come on, Remus… this is between us, Virgil doesn’t need to see this.”

“You're fucking pathetic, Roman. Trying every way you can to save yourself. Have you tried fighting back? Or are you too scared?” Quick as a flash, Remus had punched Roman in the face, sending him reeling.

“Whoa! What the fuck?” Virgil glanced between the brothers, then instinctively jumped between them. “Wa-” But Remus didn’t see him in time, and a fist that had been intended for Roman hit Virgil in the nose with a sickening _crack_. “Shit!” Virgil’s hand flew to his now bleeding nose.

Remus was startled. “Virgil! Don’t try to be noble! I don’t want to hurt _you_! Although…” He lowered Virgil’s hand and swiped a thumb across the blood on his upper lip. “You look even more beautiful when you're bleeding.” He made a big show of licking the blood from his thumb, and what sounded suspiciously like a soft moan slipped from his lips.

Virgil recoiled. “You really are sick. I thought you were funny because I thought you just had a dark sense of humor, but… you take this shit way too far.” He couldn't speak properly with the way his nose was messed up.

“I thought you understood me, Virge. I guess you're just another prude like the rest of them. No wonder you chose The Little Prince over me. But it doesn’t matter. I still don't really want to hurt you… at least not like this.” Remus smirked.

“Just stay out of the way, Virgil,” Roman whispered from behind Virgil. “I’ll be okay.”

Virgil slowly stepped out from between the twins, pressing himself against the wall where Roman had been earlier. Blood seeped through his fingers, making his insides twist uncomfortably. _This is what Roman has to deal with all the time?_ Remus’ full attention was on Roman now, which gave Virgil the chance to peek at his phone long enough to text Logan.

At the time, Virgil had thought the idea of an “I’m in trouble” code was stupid. “You know me,” he had told Logan, “I’m literally too anxious to get into the kind of trouble that would require this.” In this moment, he was more thankful than ever that Logan was as overprotective as he was. All Virgil had to do to get Logan to come help him was simply text him _X_.

“What's the point anymore, Remus? Virgil already knows you’re fucked up and will literally never date you, so there’s no fucking reason to do this anymore!”

“I'm teaching you a fucking lesson, Princey! You ought to learn permanently who’s boss!”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Roman swung at Remus, but Remus grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. Roman shouted wordlessly as pain seared up his arm. “How the fuck did you turn out like this?” Tears had sprung into his eyes and he was trying his best not to let them spill, but it felt like Remus was about to tear his arm out of his socket.

Remus kicked the inside of Roman's knee, forcing him to kneel. “Oh, _hell_ no. Don't think you're getting a goddamn sob story out of this. I’m just fucked up, plain and simple!” He let go of Roman. “Get the fuck up.” Roman did, cradling his abused wrist and hoping that this might just be the end, but Remus grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to meet his raised knee. It connected with his mouth, causing him to bite down on his lip. Tears slipped from his eyes and blood streamed from the wound, and when Remus lifted his face and saw the state he was in, he cackled. “You're not worth anything, Princey. Our parents don't love _either_ of us and you know it! You don't mean anything to them, or to me, and you don’t have any friends except for an emo band reject who just wants a piece of your ass.”

Virgil wished he could tell Roman that at least the last part wasn't true, but he didn't want to draw Remus’ attention again. Luckily for him, there was a sudden urgent knock at the front door. Virgil ran for Roman's bedroom door, but Remus caught the hood of his hoodie.

“Where are you going?”

“There’s… someone at the door.”

“Might you know something about that, Virgie?”

“Of course not. How could I have called anyone?”

“You’ve forgotten something, Virgie. I know you’re a liar.” Remus pulled Virgil back towards him. “Who the fuck did you get ahold of?”

“Virgil?” Logan's voice. “No one answered, and the door was unlocked, so I let myself in. Where are you?”

“You contacted your fucking _brother_?” Remus spun Virgil around and wrapped a hand around his throat. “Keep quiet, or I’ll knock you out faster.” He shuffled, still holding Virgil, towards Roman’s door and locked it. “And you better keep your mouth shut, too,” he said, pointing at Roman.

“Virgil?” Logan was coming upstairs now, and Roman was looking increasingly steely.

Remus drew a small knife from his pocket, spun Virgil around again so that Virgil’s back was against his chest, and held the knife against his throat. “I wouldn't, if I were you,” he whispered to Roman.

_Is he bluffing? It seemed like he really liked Virgil, so I don’t know why he’d just up and kill him like that. Then again… Remus is probably into that._ Shakily, Roman gave Remus a thumbs up to let him know he understood.

There was a knock at Roman’s door. “Virgil? Roman? Are you in there?”

Remus leaned in close to Virgil’s ear. “Tell him you contacted him by mistake,” he whispered.

“Oh! Hey, Logan.”

“Why does your voice sound like that? And why won’t you open the door?”

“Oh, I just… well, the short version is, someone kinda sorta punched me,” Remus pressed the knife a little further into Virgil's throat, “but it’s fine now! Roman’s taking care of me. False alarm, Lo. I’m sorry.” Remus let up a little.

“False… alarm?”

“Yeah. Really, Roman’s got it covered, don’t worry about me.”

“Could you please open the door?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Only open the door a crack. Assure him you’re fine,” he whispered, then shoved Virgil towards the door, grabbed Roman, and pressed the knife to Roman’s throat instead. The twins nestled into the corner behind the door, where Logan wouldn't be able to see them. Virgil unlocked the door and opened it only enough so that his face was visible.

“I really am fine, Lo.”

“You look awful, Virgil… you’re sure Roman has it covered?”

“I’m sure.”

“I really think you might need… a doctor.”

“Nope! Thanks.” Virgil stepped back a little bit into the room so that he could properly close the door. “See you, Lo.” He closed the door and faked locking it. Remus stepped out from the shadows, smile widening as he heard footsteps signaling that Logan was leaving.

“Excellent performance, my dear.” His voice was still hushed. He threw Roman into Virgil, who stumbled but wrapped his arms around his shaking form. Remus pocketed the knife, and the door opened behind him. He spun around to see Logan, who looked ready to fight whoever had hurt Virgil.

“If I may ask,” he began, thinly veiled anger in his voice, “what the fuck is going on?”

Remus held up his hands. “Please don’t hurt me, sir! I’m the one that hit Virgil, but it was on accident! I was aiming for Roman! You see, Virgil was trying to protect Roman, even after Roman pulled the _shit_ that I was trying to hit him for. You know Virgil and I are friends, so I just had to get back at my brother for taking advantage of Virgil for… well, I think you catch the drift. Roman's always had a little bit of a dark side, and I've spent forever having to protect those unlucky enough to get close to him from dealing with it. I unfortunately wasn't able to protect Virgil in time, so I decided I'd have to deal with it by making Roman regret ever hurting him.”

“Is all of this true, Virgil?”

Virgil saw Remus’ hand slip into his pocket, but with Logan standing right there, he decided to take his chances. “Hell no!” He shouted, jumping Remus and forcing him to the ground before wresting the knife from his pocket and tossing it away. “Roman’s fucking crazy brother found out about Roman and me and went ape shit! He hurt us both, and fucking threatened to kill us with that knife!” He glanced at the knife he’d thrown.

Logan looked like he might snap. “Virgil. Why didn't you get a hold of the _fucking police_?!”

Virgil flinched. “You were easier and less risky?”

“If I weren’t so fucking worried about you right now I’d kill you, you hear me? And as for you.” Logan gestured for Virgil to get off of Remus, grabbing hold of Remus’ arms when he did and Remus had gotten up. “If I weren’t going to get in so much more legal trouble than I’m prepared to deal with, currently, I would fucking break your arms and legs. As it stands…” Logan let go of him, then decked him twice, very effectively knocking him out. Logan shrugged. “We can say it was Roman who hit him, in self defense of course.”

Virgil threw himself at Logan and wrapped his arms around him, suddenly finding himself crying. “Holy shit Lo I was so fucking scared I thought I was going to die or Roman was going to die and oh my fucking god my nose hurts so much but have you seen Roman Remus did horrible things to him and I-” He stopped, having been startled by a new arm wrapping around him. It was Roman, and he’d enveloped both Virgil and Logan in his arms.

“I am so fucking tired. I want to get out of here and I don’t want to have to look at Remus anymore.” Roman's voice was dull, and Virgil noticed that he was crying too.

“Of course. Let's go rest downstairs, and then we'll call the police and inform them of the situation.”

Logan sat between Roman and Virgil on the couch while they waited for the cops to arrive, and both boys had buried themselves into his sides. He sighed and began carding his fingers through their hair, drawing soft contented sounds from both of them.

Logan had called Patton for good measure, and he arrived not long after the police. “Oh my gosh Logan are you alright? Is Virgil alright? Is _Roman_ alright? Oh, no, they don’t look super alright.”

“Patton. Darling, please keep it down.”

Patton blushed at the pet name, unconsciously adjusting his glasses. “Let me get you a blanket, at least.” He hurried off, and soon returned with a blanket to wrap around Logan’s shoulders so that it covered him and both boys. Patton crouched in front of the trio, expression incredibly soft. “Hiya, kiddos. How are we feeling?”

“My nose fucking hurts.”

“God, everything fucking hurts.”

“I'm sorry, boys.”

Virgil held out a hand for Patton to take, and he did, face lighting up. Roman did the same, and Patton held his hand, too, looking over the moon. Logan’s face softened at the sight, and a wobbly smile conquered his lips. Patton looked up at him, grinning at the sight.

The moment was very quickly shattered. “You can't fucking take me anywhere! You can't prove anything! Fucking let go of me!” Remus squirmed under the grip of two burly police officers, who carried him out quickly.

“He woke up quickly,” Logan noted.

“You must be losing your touch,” Virgil said, voice half muffled by Logan's chest.

“What?” Patton asked, clueless.

“Nothing,” Virgil, Logan, and Roman replied in unison.

“Virgil,” Roman started, and Virgil hummed to acknowledge him, “how were you able to let Logan know we were in trouble?”

“When I cracked the door open to talk to him, I mouthed _help_ while he was speaking. Then I mouthed _calmly_ the second time he was speaking, knowing that he would come up with a plan and that if he just barged in there right then Remus might… well, he had that knife, and…”

“I know. You saved my life, Virgil. Really, you did. I have no doubt that Remus would have… would have used the knife if you hadn’t used your quick thinking. You too, Logan.” He patted Logan’s chest lightly to get his attention. “Thank you both.”

“Mr. Conroy?” One of the paramedics approached. They had showed up when Logan told them that people were injured, but their injuries hadn’t been too bad, so they were allowed to stay there and rest for a moment. “I think you should take these boys to the hospital so they can be treated properly. I let you all have some time to rest and recuperate, but you should get going now.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” They smiled warmly.

They all stood, and Patton gave Logan a brief kiss. “Would you like me to drive?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Patton.”

The boys seemed glued to Logan’s sides, and he sat in the back with them on the way to the hospital, running his fingers gently through their hair and whispering the lyrics to a song Virgil hadn’t heard in years. Something Logan used to sing to him when he was little, that Logan’s mother had sung around the house where he was raised. Virgil sang the lyrics with him—much more in tune than Logan was—and reached for Roman’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly while making sure to mind his sore wrist. Roman smiled at him, and even though the expression was warped by injury, Virgil felt his heart flutter.


End file.
